Bleeding Love
by sailovesmaru
Summary: My first fan fic. So Inuyasha betrays Kagome w/ Kikyou, and joins the pack...and Sesshoumaru also joins the pack soon...and love blooms between the two...of course with drama...kind of Au-ish...just read it, 'cause I seriously suck at giving summaries. Rated for swearings...


**Chapter 1**

My first fan fic, so advance sorry on grammar errors, wrong spelling, or typographical errors…

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha…I just love to fantasize, and write about it!

"Inuyasha let's camp for the night here" Kagome said

"Keh!" Inuyasha replied.

And the pack starts to settle in the clearing. Inuyasha went in the forest to get some woods for the fire, and Kagome gets some water in the river.

"It seems that something is wrong with Inuyasha, Don't you think Sango?" Miroku said, while groping her.

"When will you learn, monk?" *sigh "True, I just hope he's not doing anything to hurt Kagome or else…" Sango shot back to Miroku who jus gulp while nursing his bruised head, while Kirara just mewl in unison with her mistress, and Shippou just muttered "Idiots!"

After Inuyasha demands ramen for dinner, complaining about humans being so slow, being "sit" for 10 times, and eating dinner.

"Sango?" Kagome asked, "Want to take a bath with me?" while rummaging her bag for her bathing supplies. "Mm, Sure go ahead first, I'll follow soon" Sango replied. "O-kay" Kagome said while walking towards the direction of the river.

As the girls went to bathe with Shippou and Kirara, Inuyasha starts to walk into the direction of the forest when Miroku's voice stopped him.

"My friend, just a friendly advice, be discreet on your rendezvous with Kikyou-sama."

Inuyasha was so surprised that he stopped on his track and stutters "Wa-what 'cha ta-talking 'bout?" _Don't tell me that he knows about it! No, it's too early for that I Kagome…Kagome will surely sit me in hell if she find out about it_…Inuyasha thought sadly.

"Hm…nothing my friend…just talking, Oh well…see you tomorrow!" Miroku replied while walking away, heading to the river…after a few minutes a loud "Ahhh!" and female's voices of "Pervert!" could be heard in the entire forest, interrupting a _**certain**_ couple time of cuddling.

**Kagome's POV**

When we got back to the camp I already knew that Inuyasha was with Kikyou, so I just went to my sleeping bag and start to prepare to sleep, After saying "Good night's" we start to settle for sleep. Shippou sleeping beside me… Sango and Miroku cuddling together near us.

_Inuyasha won't be coming back anytime soon_. Sigh…_Is he really our leader? Seriously, leaving us behind unprotected just to meet her. _With that last thought, I closed my eyes.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

_Hmm…I can smell my half-brother near here._ "Jaken! Stay here and protect Rin, if something happens to her…" Sesshoumaru said, while Jaken just squealed "Ha-Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama!"

When Sesshoumaru found the mutt with the dead bitch. _Hn, I wonder how he can stay sane with that disgusting smell, maybe it has something to do with him being half. But if he's here, where's the other miko_. Sesshoumaru thought when Inuyasha start to talk

"Kikyou, I want you to come with us, travel with us to search for Naraku! Help us on defeating him!"

Inuyasha pleaded to the wench_. Tsk, for sure the other miko would go on rage. Hmm, that would be an interesting sight! My half-brother would be surely buried alive. It looks like I have wondered too much since I haven't heard the wench's reply, but looking at my half-brother's disgusting happy face, looks like the wench happily agreed._ "Hn, Disgusting" I mumbled and with that I left them

**End of Sesshoumaru's POV**

**-Next Morning**

While Kagome and the others were eating, Inuyasha emerge out from the forest carrying Kikyou on his back. With Inuyasha stating Kikyou will be joining us from now on to the gang. Everything and everyone was silent for a while…Sango was the first one to recover from the shock saying "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! That dead bitch is not going to travel with us." While grabbing Hiraikotsu, readying to attack any time soon.

"Stop calling her dead bitch! 'Sides she can, since I love her!" Inuyasha said, holding the hilt of Tetsaiga, ready to defend/attack, while Miroku just walk forward calmly, stating "Why Inuyasha? We can really call her a DEAD bitch if we want to, since that is what she is. Besides, what kind of reassuring is that? How will we know that she's not a spy of Naraku?"

Kagome is still frozen from the shock thinking '_I know that Inuyasha's meeting Kikyou, but to bring her here, when he knows that I'm still in love with him! Is this his way of telling me that n matter what I do, Kikyou's still much better? That I am too worthless, to need the help of someone who has already died?_'

**[Back to the conversation]**

Inuyasha just shout "She's not a spy! She will never work for that Bastard!"

"How can you be so sure Inuyasha? That DEAD bitch has tried to kill US, especially YOU a lot! Sango replied to Inuyasha, losing her patience, while Inuyasha is already removing Tetsaiga from it's sheathe to attack while shouting "She's not a fuckin' spy, SHE's coming with us, and that's FINAL."

But when he removes Tetsaiga from its sheathe, Tetsaiga didn't transform as usual earning shocks and gasps from everyone and a WHAT THE FUCK! From the hanyou.

After several minutes, Kagome who was the first to realize the reason why Tetsaiga didn't transform walk and said, "Inuyasha, Tetsaiga only transform when you're protecting me…or trying to". Miroku agreeing to what Kagome said, nodded his head while Sango added "Inuyasha's protecting a clay pot, which makes sense, since Tetsaiga is made to protect Lady Izayoi, who is a living human back then".

Kagome just nodded and said "Kikyou can travel with us, and if its proven that you're (while pointing to Kikyou) working with Naraku (holds her hand to Inuyasha to stop him from protesting, and glares to him, daring him to talk) this pack will make sure you die that very second, understand?" Kagome asked Kikyou who responds with a "Yes, I understand" nervousness obvious in her tone.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I was watching the miko when my half-brother emerges from the forest with the dead bitch, and watch them fight for the whore's sake. '_Hn, looks like the miko wouldn't sit that half-brother of mine…hn, maybe if this Sesshoumaru ask her if he can join her pack, she will allow it. And maybe this Sesshoumaru can see the half-breed being sit in "front seat" as they call it' _and I left with that, leaving them for a while, to let them adjust on their situation.

**My note…**

Hmmm…I don't know…

My first fic ever, so um, tell me about it, since I myself am not really sure about it…

Anyway~…I will upload once in a month, so yeah!

See you next month!

Love lots,

-sai-


End file.
